gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddard Stark
Eddard Stark, also known by his friends as Ned, is a major character in Game of Thrones. He is played by Sean Bean and appears in the first episode of the series. Eddard Stark is the head of House Stark, one of the Great Houses of Westeros. He rules over the vast province known as the North from the castle of Winterfell. He is married to the Lady Catelyn of House Tully and has five legitimate children: Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. He also has an illegitimate bastard son, Jon Snow, by a commoner named Wylla. Jon's presence at Winterfell is a source of friction between Eddard and his wife. Eddard is a trusted, close friend and former counsellor of King Robert Baratheon, and supported Robert's play for the throne by acting as a general in several major battles. Eddard's sister Lyanna, who was betrothed to Robert, was kidnapped by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, sparking the war. Lyanna died during the conflict, as did Eddard's father, Rickard, and brother, Brandon. Eddard's other younger sibling, Benjen, still lives and is a member of the Night's Watch, an institution of which Eddard is a keen supporter. He wields a Valyrian greatsword named Ice (an heirloom of House Stark) which he uses on ceremonial occasions. This includes the execution of Will, a deserter of the Night's Watch. Season 1 Winter is Coming Eddard executes Will as an oathbreaker and deserter. Will warns Eddard about the return of the White Walkers, but Eddard dismisses it as the ramblings of a madman. Eddard's sons Robb, Bran and Jon accompany him to the execution, and he makes a point of telling Bran that the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword and take responsibility for his own decisions. On the way back to Winterfell, the party finds a dead female direwolf and six pups she has given birth to. Eddard's first instinct is to kill them, but Jon argues that as the direwolf is the sigil of House Stark, this may be an omen. Eddard agrees to let his children look after them on the condition that they clean, raise and feed them themselves with no help from the servants. A raven bears news of Jon Arryn's death to Winterfell, as well as news that King Robert and much of the royal court is on their way to the castle. Eddard realises that Robert means to name him as Hand of the King to replace Jon. He ponders refusing, but when Robert arrives he makes it clear that he badly needs Eddard in King's Landing. He also sweetens the deal by offering to betrothe his son and heir Joffrey to Eddard's daughter Sansa. Eddard still considers refusing, but a secret letter from Lysa Arryn, Catelyn's sister, implicates the Lannisters in the death of Jon Arryn. Eddard decides to accept the offer as a means of investigating Jon's death and seeing if there is a plot against the king. The Kingsroad Eddard, Arya, Sansa and the royal party head south to King's Landing. At their parting Eddard tells Jon that, though he does not have Eddard's name, he has his blood. He also promises Jon to tell him about his mother the next time they meet. Days later, on the King's Road south to the capital, King Robert calls a halt to discuss some dire news that has just arrived with Eddard. Robert's spies have learned of Daenerys Targaryen's marriage to Khal Drogo, whose khalasar is reported to number over one hundred thousand warriors. Eddard points out that the Dothraki cannot cross the Narrow Sea, as they have no ships, but Robert is concerned that the Seven Kingdoms will soon face another war. Robert also asks about Eddard's former mistress, Wylla, the mother of Jon Snow, but Eddard quickly deflects the line of questioning. Following an incident between Arya and Joffrey which sees the latter mauled by Arya's direwolf Nymeria (which Arya then forces to flee), Eddard is brought before the King and instructed to punish Arya. However, due to Cersei's insistence that a direwolf must be punished, Robert also orders that Sansa's direwolf, Lady, must be killed in Nymeria's place. Eddard decides to attend to the matter himself, to Sansa's anger. Lord Snow The royal party reaches King's Landing. Eddard barely has time to get off his horse before he is asked to attend a meeting of the king's small council. Before that he runs into Jaime Lannister in the throne room. Jaime is unhappy with Eddard judging him for killing the Mad King, the murderer of Eddard's father and brother, but Eddard is unrepentent. He then meets the council members: Lord Petyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish, Grand Maester Pycelle, Lord Renly Baratheon, and Varys. Eddard is stunned to learn that the crown is six million in debt to various debtors, half to Lord Tywin Lannister, and that King Robert Baratheon has ordered this debt increased to pay for a lavish tournament to celebrate Eddard's appointment. Eddard decides to ask Robert to cancel the tournament, but the council is doubtful he'll listen. Eddard talks to Arya about the Kingsroad incident, explaining that Sansa was put in a difficult position by the king and queen, and whilst she shouldn't have lied, winning the long-term approval of Joffrey, her future husband, was important. Arya is unhappy with the situation, but Eddard mollifies her by allowing her to practice with her sword, Needle. Littlefinger shelters Catelyn when she arrives incognito in the city to report a second attempt on Bran's life to Eddard, by an assassin using a dagger owned by Tyrion Lannister. After hearing her news, he vows to find the truth and expose the Lannisters to Robert. Littlefinger agrees to be his ally in this because of the affection he once bore Catelyn as a youngster. Eddard has contracted a swordmaster, Syrio Forel, the former First Sword of Braavos, to teach Arya how to use her sword properly. As Eddard watches them practice, his pleasure at seeing Arya happy sours when he realises that a conflict between the Starks and Lannisters may be inevitable. Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things Eddard begins his investigation into Jon Arryn's death, learning that Jon took an interesting in King Robert's bastard children, such as a son named Gendry. He also learns that Jon consulted a book before his death, The Lineage and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms. Eddard borrows the book but cannot see what use Jon would have had for it. Eddard also learns that Jon Arryn's squire, Hugh, was knighted just after Jon's death. He sends the captain of his guards, Jory Cassel, to investigate but Hugh refuses to talk to a mere soldier. Before Eddard can talk to him, Hugh is killed by Ser Gregor Clegane- a noted servant of Lord Tywin Lannister - in an apparent tourney mishap. The Wolf and the Lion Eddard tries to find out if Ser Hugh was deliberately killed, to no avail. However, he swaps pleasantries with Lord Commander Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard, a knight for whom Eddard's father had the greatest respect. Eddard convinces King Robert not to fight in the tourney, bluntly calling him too fat. Robert reluctantly agrees. Yoren of the Night's Watch arrives and tells Eddard about Catelyn's arrest of Tyrion Lannister. Lord Varys confronts Eddard and tells him that there is indeed a conspiracy underway. It killed Jon Arryn and it may kill King Robert if Eddard cannot unearth and stop it. However, a rift is opened between Eddard and Robert when Eddard refuses to sanction the use of assassins to murder Daenerys Targaryen. Eddard resigns the Handship and prepares to return to Winterfell, but Littlefinger gives Eddard a tip-off about another lead. This leads Eddard to another of Robert's bastards, a baby girl named Barra Waters. Emerging from the brothel where her mother lives, Eddard is confronted by Ser Jaime Lannister, who is furious over Tyrion's capture. Jaime kills Jory Cassel and Eddard's other bodyguards and engages Eddard in single combat. A Lannister guardsmen interferes and stabs Eddard in the leg, to Jaime's anger. He tells Eddard he wants his brother back and leaves. A Golden Crown The wounded Eddard wakes up in the Red Keepand King Robert convines him to retake the Handship, but commands Eddard to make peace with the Lannisters, as he will not risk another civil war. Eddard reluctantly agrees. However, after Robert goes on a hunting expedition, Eddard receives word that Gregor Clegane is leading a series of pillaging raids on the Riverlands, possibly at Lord Tywin Lannister's command. Eddard commands Lord Beric Dondarrionto apprehend Gregor, whom he strips of all rank and title, and also orders that Tywin present himself in the capital to explain his vassal's actions. Despite being restored to the King's favour, Eddard worries that the situation may yet come to war. He orders Sansa and Arya to return to Winterfell, but a chance comment by Sansa that golden-haired Joffrey is "Nothing like," his dark-haired father makes Eddard realise the truth. He consults ''The Lineage''book and sees that in every match between a Baratheon and a member of another house, the Baratheon dark hair always wins out. He realises with a shock that this means that Joffrey and Robert's other children are not his at all, and have no claim to the Iron Throne. You Win or You Die Eddard confronts Queen Cersei and warns her that he knows the truth that her three children are the product of incest between her and Jaime. He warns her to flee into exile before King Robert returns from his hunt, otherwise he will lay out the truth to the king. However, Robert is mortally wounded whilst on the hunt. Not wishing to upset him, Eddard doesn't tell him what he has discovered. Robert names Eddard Protector of the Realm, to rule until Joffrey comes of age. Eddard tells Littlefinger the truth of the matter and writes to Robert's brother and true heir, Stannis, urging him to take the crown. Renly offers Eddard the use of soldiers in securing Cersei and her children but Eddard refuses to dishonor Robert's last few hours by spilling blood and frightening children. Renly flees the castle instead. Littlefinger recruits the King's Landing City Watch to Eddard's cause. Robert dies and Joffrey takes the throne. Cersei tears up the letter proclaiming Eddard as Protector of the Realm. Eddard tells Joffrey that he has no right to the Iron Throne and commands the City Watch to take him and his mother into custody. Instead, the City Watch turns on Eddard's men and kills them. Littlefinger holds a knife to Eddard's throat, telling him that he shouldn't have trusted him. The Pointy End Eddard is incarcerated in the dungeons under the Red Keep. He is visited by Varys, who is bemused by Eddard's 'mercy' in telling Cersei that he knew about the parentage of her children. Varys tells Eddard that his mercy is what killed Robert. Eddard also learns that Catelyn has lost Tyrion. When he asks if he will be killed, Varys says, "Not today." Baelor Eddard is convinced by Varys to recant his claim that Joffrey is not the rightful heir in order to maintain the peace, since his son Robb marches south with his army to rescue him and for the sake of his daughter's lives. In his public confession, he admits to being a traitor and that Joffrey is the rightful king, however Joffrey defies his previous promises and proceeds with an unexpected public execution. Lord Stark is decapitated in front of the whole horrified council and rooting crowd. In the books In the ''Song of Ice and Fire''novels Eddard Stark is in his mid-thirties when the story begins. He has a reputation for chivalry, honour, honesty and command, but can also sometimes be remote. He has a frosty relationship with Ser Jaime Lannister, believing that the latter should have been, at the very least, stripped of his rank in the Kingsguard for his murder of the former king. King Robert travelled to Winterfell to ask Eddard to replace Arryn as Hand of the King, the monarch's closest advisor. Ned wanted to decline, but went south at his wife's urging to investigate Arryn's death. He eventually discovered that Cersei and Jaime were lovers and Cersei's three children were Jaime's, not Robert's. Ned warned Cersei to flee the city, but instead she remained and Robert was killed on a boar hunt. When Ned attempted to expose the truth of Joffrey's parentage, his men were executed and he was captured due to the treachery of Littlefinger. See also * Eddard Stark at A Wiki of Ice and Fire(major spoilers from the books). Category:Characters Category:House Stark